Shadow's Present
by sinfulrose13
Summary: Sonic had some last minute present wrapping to get done before Shadow came home, only to end up tangled up in the ribbon! Will Shadow help out his lover or will he leave him all tied up? Rated M for a reason! There is a Lemon. Don't like it don't read and please enjoy!


It was a cold freezing winter, snowflakes drifted from the night sky at a fast pace and showed no signs of stopping. In a house on top of a hill all was silent, not a creature was stirring well actually there was a creature stirring.

In his home that he shared with his boyfriend Shadow, the blue hedgehog was sitting down by a tree adorned with Christmas ornaments and lights, with a gift wrapped in blue shiny paper sitting in front of him

Sonic had hoped that since Shadow was at G.U.N.'s HQ working that he would be able to finish up with some last minute decorating and gift wrapping done. So far everything was going well. Garland was hung up around the house, christmas snowglobes sat upon the fireplace mantle, and of course mistletoe hung in the doorway leading into the kitchen. And now he was just finishing up with the last present, all he needed was to put the bow on it.

"Come on." Sonic muttered impatiently as his fingers fumbled with the thin strip of tape that prevented the ribbon from falling off of its spool. It would only be maybe 10 more minutes before Shadow got home and he really didn't want to be caught in the act. Truth be told he had already told his crimson and ebony lover that he had already wrapped the gifts and had hidden them in a place he would never find but in all reality, Sonic hadn't gotten to even buying the gifts until the day before.

Thanks to being so busy with giving Eggman his annual Christmas gift of butt kicking and helping his friends out he really didn't have time to go out shopping. Funny the blue hedgehog not having enough time to run to the mall and pick up a few things. Even though he knew Shadow probably wouldn't care about if the gift had a ribbon or not on it, he still wanted to make it all look nice and take his time.

"Ah hah!" He said in triumph as the tape was removed and a bit of the ribbon peeled away from the rest of it. Sonic pulled as much ribbon as he needed off of the spool, dropping it down beside him allowing it to roll on the ground, and began to work on making a bow on the gift.

Green eyes glanced up at the clock with worry. Shadow would be home any moment now. Quickly he finished tying the bow and once it was finished he pushed it under the tree and leaned back to admire his work.

"There! Now that its all finished I should clean up the mess before he gets home." Said Sonic with a slight chuckle as he looked around at all the scraps of wrapping paper, discarded scissors, and the other empty ribbon spools.

Sonic shifted and slowly began to force the muscles in his legs to work, that now had started to ache and were partially asleep from sitting so long. But as he moved his legs began to entangle in the ribbon that he had so carelessly tossed to the side just moments ago. He fell forward with a grunt onto the carpet and looked back at the ribbon with a glare. He began to kick his legs, attempting to release his legs but found that the more he struggled the more tangled up he got. With a frustrated groan Sonic began to pull at the ribbon and used his hands to try and untangle himself. But soon found out that he had pulled the wrong strand and more ribbon was pulled off of its holder and quickly worked its way around his hands.

Quickly it turned into a battle between hedgehog and ribbon and Sonic soon out he lost the battle. Each time he pulled and struggled the worse it got until the red string had wrapped itself around him, tieing up his hands together up against his chest, and his legs all tangled up in a mess of red bands.

"Ugh." He groaned and after a moment of struggling he gave in, knowing it was no use. Sonic was going to have to wait till Shadow got home and helped him out. Just as Shadow crossed his mind his ears perked up, hearing the front door open.

"Speak of the devil." He said with a slight smile.

Shadow opened up the front door and stepped in as he shook the snowflakes that clung to him off of his fur.

"Its freezing." He grumbled to himself and hung the partially soaked green scarf up before kicking off his snow caked shoes.

"Sonic i'm home." Announced Shadow, a little shocked that the blue blur wasn't already at the door greeting him with the usual hug and questions of how things went today.

"Hey Shadow! Um..I..sorta need your help." Responded Sonic in hesitent tone. Help? What could Sonic need help with? Shadow padded down the small hallway that lead into the living room and paused when he saw the sight that was laid out before him.

There was his boyfriend, flat on his back on the ground wrapped up in red ribbon with his ears pinned back and an adorable blush on his face.

An amused smirked appeared on Shadow's face as he raised an eyebrow, approaching Sonic.

"I..I was wrapping a last minute gift and well..the..ribbon sort of attacked me. And now i'm stuck. Can you please help me get untangled?" Sonic asked, embarrassed that he was stuck like this.

Shadow chuckled, his ruby eyes gazing at Sonic as he struggled a bit more to prove he really was trapped. He didn't know what it was, but he really did like seeing Sonic in such a helpless position. Maybe he had too much Eggnog at G.U.N.'s holiday party or maybe it was just the sight of Sonic pleading for his help, blushing and all tied up on the floor like that, but it was starting to turn him on.

"No. I don't think I will help you." Emerald eyes widened in shock when he heard these words escape his boyfriends lips.

"W-What but Shad-"

"I like this view~ You're all wrapped up just like a gift. All you're missing is a little bow and a tag." Shadow said with a purr, closing the distance between the two lovers and pulling up his boyfriend into a sitting position.

"S-Shadow b- Mmph!" Sonic went to protest but soon found himself silenced by Shadow's cold lips meeting his own warm ones in a slightly rough kiss. Eagerly Shadow pushed Sonic back down onto the ground and crawling over him, placing his hands on either side of Sonic's head, and his lower half straddling the hero's waist.

Sonic grunted and closed his eyes, leaning up into the kiss as he buried his tied up hands into Shadow's fluffy white chest fur. Shadow let out a groan as his boyfriend stroked his chest fur and slid his tongue across Sonic's lower lip demanding entrance. Deciding to tease his boyfriend for not untangling him he kept his lips shut tight, refusing to let him in. Shadow licked his lips again but once Sonic denied him a second time he pulled back from the kiss with a slight growl and began to attack his neck with butterfly kisses.

Sonic let out a purr of pleasure and whined softly as Shadow's sweet kisses started to turn int o nips and licks, trailing down his neck to his collar bone. Sonic shut his eyes knowing this was all a trick to get him to open his mouth.

Upon finding the tender spot on his neck, Shadow nipped at the sweet spot causing his boyfriend to writhe and squirm under him, resisting the urge to let a moan pass his lips. Shadow bit down a bit harder causing the blue hedgehog to gasp, giving Shadow the chance to quickly press his lips to Sonic's and force his tongue into his mouth.

Instantly the duo's tongue's lashed out against one another one fighting for dominance and the other not giving as easily as the other wished. Sonic moaned louder into the kiss as his lover's hands trailed down his ribbon tied form all the way down to his hips, where his arousal had begun to show.

"S-Sha-" He attempted to moan but was silenced by Shadow's tongue pinning his down before brutally assaulting his mouth. Soon desparate muffled moans grew louder and more frantic as Shadow took the hard length in his hand and slid his hand up and down. Sonic arched his back and gripped onto Shadow's white fluff tighter, his lungs nearly bursting from the lack of oxygen.

Shadow could only smirk into the kiss and pull away, gazing down at the flustered uke. Sonic squirmed and cried out, his cheeks a bright red and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Shadow~! Ahh p-please!" Sonic moaned, feeling the hedgehog's hand give his throbbing length a squeeze. God this was heaven and Sonic didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel the warmth gather in the pit of his stomach, his release swiftly approaching.

Slowly Shadow slowed down his pace, rubbing Sonic's erection at a painfully slow pace. He leaned foreward and licked the tip of Sonic's ear.

"Please what Sonikuu?" He asked with drawn out sexy purr. Sonic shuddered beneath him, bucking into Shadow's hand. Sonic felt tears appear in the corner's of his eyes, he hated anything slow. It wasn't his thing and this was just plain out torture to him and his boyfriend new that.

Sonic whimpered trying to force Shadow into rubbing him just a bit faster but Shadow responded with putting a hand on his hips, keeping him pinned down.

"Say it Sonic. I wanna hear it from you~" Growled Shadow, red eyes trailing down his sexually tortured lover.

"F-Finish me! S-Shadow- so close ngh! C-can't take it!"He cried out begging for Shadow to just end this antagonizing bliss.

Shadow smirked in triumph and gradually began to pick up his pace, squeezing the hardered length to add pressure. It was only seconds later that Sonic's moans became louder, the precum quicky oozing out onto his hand more.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted as he finally reached his climax, hot streams of cum shooting out of his erection, covering Shadow's hand, along with both of their stomachs.

Sonic panted, sweat sliding down his face as he gazed up at Shadow, his vision slighty blurred. The red striped hedgehog chuckled at the sight, and pulled his hand away, rubbing the sticky substance between his fingers before giving one of his finger's a lick. He swished the cum in his mouth,savoring the sweet flavor before pushing Sonic's legs apart with his knees, sliding one of his soaked fingers around his entrance.

Sonic shifted and started to try and pull his hands apart. "Shadow what about y-you?" He asked, not wanting Shadow to go unpleased. Sonic looked down, seeing Shadow had his own throbbing issue and would be more than happy to relieve him if he would only untangle him.

His mate's chuckle rang in his ears as Shadow pushed a finger into his entrance, stretching him out. "Heh don't worry, i'll be pleased in just a few moments."

Normally Shadow would want Sonic to return the favor but right now he didn't want to wait any longer. Hearing his love's sweet moans and cries of bliss pushed him past the stage of foreplay. He wanted Sonic now. And he was going to get what he wanted, no waiting.

Shadow pushed another finger into Sonic's hole, stretching him out. Sonic shuddered and bit his lip feeling himself be prodded; silently thankful that this was not their first time. Skilled fingers pushed and stretched, making room for one more and once he was stretched out enough Shadow pulled his finger's out, taking a moment to use some of the white essence on his stomach to coat his length.

Sonic shuddered as the sudden lost of warmth but luckily for him that didn't last long as his lover drew close once more, placing his hands beside Sonic's head and fitting his hips between the blue hedgehog's legs, placing his tip to Sonic's entrance.

The two looked into eachother's eyes making it almost appear Shadow was going to take it easy on him. But Sonic soon found himself proven wrong when Shadow suddenly rammed himself into Sonic, filling him up to the hilt before pulled out.

"Ah!" Both hedgehog cried out as waves of pleasure washed over them both. Shadow groaned as his length was squeezed by Sonic's tight walls, quicky pulling out and thrusting back in an savage motion.

In response to his boyfriends rough thrusts, the azure hedgehog wrapped his legs tightly around his seme's waist, bringing him as close as possible to him.

The two were both lost in exsctacy as rough motions grew faster and more erratic. The need for release to strong to go at a steady pace.

"S-Shadow!" Sonic cried when a senstive spot was struck, causing him to arch his back and throw his head back. Catching this reaction Shadow hit the spot again, nearly being driven over the edge when Sonic's walls clamped down on him tighter than before.

"Sonic!"

Both lover now cried in unison as they were met with wave of pleasure after wave. Each one swiftly approaching the sweet release they both craved.

"Shadow i-i'm gonna cum!" Shadow had no time to respond as bliss took over all of his senses, spilling his seed into Sonic's entrance filling him up. Seconds later Sonic's cum shot out marking his own release, the white sticky mess spreading higher to their chests.

Shadow panted heavily, trying to calm down his rapid breathing as he opened his eyes, not even realizing he had shut them in the first place.

Ruby eyes gazed down and quickly caught emerald ones. Each pair reflecting a mixture of love and affection for the other. Shadow closed the space beetween their lips, placing a gentle kiss on Sonic's lips, which was happily returned.

Shadow pulled out of his lover and reached over to a pair of scizzors, cutting the ribben that secured Sonic. Finally once the cursed ribbon was discarded and Shadow was beside him, Sonic wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into his neck. "I love you Shadow~"

"I love you too, Sonic~" Both lover's held eachother in a tight embrace, the Christmas tree's twinkling light bathing them both in a soft light, adding to the afterglow of their lovemaking.


End file.
